Irremplaçable
by Rouky
Summary: Elle est la brume, discrète et silencieuse qui reste dans l'ombre sans se montrer. Et pourtant, ils sont conscients que si elle n'était pas là, c'est tout leur univers qui s'effondrerait — recueil OS.
1. Chapter 1

**IRREMPLAÇABLE **

**résumé** — elle est la brume, discrète et silencieuse qui reste dans l'ombre sans se montrer. Et pourtant, ils sont conscients que si elle n'était pas là, c'est tout leur univers qui s'effondrerait.

**genre** — amitié / famille / général.

**disclaimer** — les personnages sont à Amano Akira.

**note** — la famille Gambino citée plus bas n'existe pas dans le manga - mais en revanche, c'est une famille mafieuse qui a vraiment existée.

Ceci est une série de one-shot plutôt court qui mettront en scène Chrome et les autres gardiens de la famille Vongola. Tout les personnages sont TYL dans cette histoire. Il n'y a PAS de romance, c'est de l'amitié entre une fille et sept beaux garçons – qui a dit harem ?

A la base c'était juste un petit drabble de deux cents mots ... comment ça a pût devenir **ça** ?

_Merci à tous & Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**ONE-SHOT 1 **

_**épauler le Ciel**_

* * *

Depuis qu'il était devenu officiellement le patron de la famille Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait comprit rapidement de quelle manière il finirait par rendre l'âme. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'une balle perdue, d'un assaut en traître de Xanxus qui pique une crise ou par la faute d'un vieil illusionniste qui devrait normalement être mort il y a quatre cents ans. Ni à cause de Reborn et sa torture la plus diabolique appelée « paperasse ».

Non. Ceux qui l'achèveront seront ses gardiens.

Entre les combats à mort entre Hibari et Mukuro, les entraînements extrêmes de Grand-frère, les combats à mort entre Hibari et Gokudera, les conneries à répétitions de Lambo et sa vache géante, les combats à mort entre Mukuro et Gokudera, les vitres cassées par un Yamamoto qui voulait faire un peu de base-ball pour ne pas perdre la main, les combats à mort entre quelqu'un et Hibari ou Mukuro et les explosions à répétitions causées par des bombes qui traînent un peu partout …

Comment voulez-vous qu'il ne finisse par devenir cardiaque avec une bande de dégénérés pareille ?

Tsuna se frotta les tympans alors qu'à l'autre bout du manoir retentissait déjà quelques explosions quotidiennes. Il devina du fait de l'absence d'odeur de poudre que cette fois son gardien de la tempête n'était pas impliquée. C'était donc les deux sadiques qui avaient sûrement dû se croiser au détour d'un couloir et avait engagé le combat. Normal quoi.

— « **BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! VOUS DERANGEZ LE DIXIEME AVEC VOS CONNERIES !** »

Ah. Gokudera était arrivé sur place pour constater les dégâts. Une nouvelle explosion, quelques bruits de vitre explosées … Oui il avait dû s'en mêler dans l'espoir de corriger les deux bruns qui se tapaient dessus depuis presque vingt minutes déjà. Normalement, l'épéiste ne devrait pas tarder à les rejoindre pour essayer de calmer tout ce petit monde.

Les bruits n'étaient-ils pas en train de se rapprocher au fait ? Il ferait mieux de ranger tout ces documents d'alliance officiels, ce serait dommage qu'ils brûlent après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour enfin arriver à un terrain d'entente avec la famille Gambino.

— « **EXTRÊME COMBAT !** »

Ryohei était arrivé. Cette fois il était définitivement fichu. Avalant un cinquième cachet d'aspirine pour la journée, Tsuna nota dans son agenda de faire venir les réparateurs dès demain – oh misère c'est demain que la Varia venait pour faire le point sur leurs finances.

A cet instant, les quatre déchaînés débarquèrent dans son bureau en détruisant la porte au passage. Ainsi qu'une partie du mur. Alors que déjà son bras-droit se confondait en excuse en se frappant le front sur le tapis jusqu'au sang – ce tapis valait une fortune bon dieu, Hibari se tourna vers lui, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Oh merde il était le suivant.

— « **Herbivore. Je vais te mordre à mort pour t'être entouré de parfaits imbéciles.** »

— « **Kufufu. Ce qui t'inclue bien évidemment dans le cercle d'imbéciles en question, l'alouette.** »

— « **Hibari-san ! Mukuro ! Arrêtez je vous en prie !** »

Rien à faire. Ils semblaient décidés à en finir une fois pour toute et à détruire toute cette pièce et son contenu – vivants comme objets – au passage. On pouvait presque percevoir les éclairs qu'ils s'envoyaient mentalement en se fixant d'un regard plus noir encore que le café italien pur souche de Reborn. Il était foutu.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, par pitié.

— «** Boss ? Tout va bien ?** »

Dieu l'avait entendue pour la première fois de sa vie ! Alléluia !

Cinq têtes se tournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrones pour regardez à qui appartenait cette petite voix fluette tout douce. La seconde gardienne du Brouillard s'avançait vers le groupe, évitant avec précaution les décombres qui jonchait la moquette. Dans son uniforme impeccable malgré la couche de poussière qu'avait soulevés les combattants et promenant un regard nullement effrayé sur la silhouette des psychopathes, elle fut surprise de voir son patron la regarder avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Pas moyen de s'absenter le temps d'une petite mission que c'était le foutoir aussitôt son retour.

— «** Chrome !** » supplia le jeune homme qui paniquait complètement, en se jetant littéralement sur le petit bout de femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Sa sauveuse ! Son rayon de soleil dans ce monde de fous assoiffés de sang ! La tension présente dans la pièce était retombée aussitôt son arrivée et tout semblait redevenu calme, à l'exception du regard noir que lançait un certain ananas sur le petit brun pour avoir oser souiller sa précieuse Nagi de ses mains.

Comprenant qu'une fois de plus son patron était à bout mentalement, l'illusionniste prit la responsabilité de prendre les choses en main. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait après tout. D'un ton parfaitement calme et sans la moindre trace d'autorité dans la voix, elle ordonna aux quatre gardiens.

— «** Gokudera-san s'il-te-plaît fait prévenir que le Boss à besoin de repos et qu'il ne doit pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Je te laisse prendre les choses en main. Grand-frère Soleil, pourrais-tu demander aux femmes de ménages de venir nettoyer les moquettes pleines de sang ? Les réparateurs viendront à la première heure pour s'occuper des murs demain. Mukuro-sama cessez de foudroyer le Boss et l'homme aux nuages des yeux je vous prie. Homme aux nuages, il serait plus convenable de changer votre chemise. Elle est déchirée et pleine de tâches sanglantes. Maintenant venez Boss.** »

Un silence religieux suivit ses paroles. Toujours accroché à sa gardienne, Tsuna en pleurait de joie. Chrome était si merveilleuse ! La seule sur qui il pouvait compter dans ce genre de moment. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle la totalité de ses autres gardiens s'accordaient c'était celle-ci : « Ne jamais se confronter à Chrome Dokuro de quelques manières qu'il soit. »Même le dangereux carnivore de Namimori se contentait de fermer les yeux en silence et de ranger ses armes face à la jeune femme.

A croire qu'elle avait plus d'autorité que lui.

Mais Tsuna se fichait d'être incapable de contrôler ses gardiens. C'est ce qui faisait leur charme après tout – si on peut appeler cela ainsi … Et puis il y avait Chrome la douce, la prévenante. Celle qui veillait dans l'ombre à ce que tout se passe bien, qui prenait soin de ces jeunes hommes un peu bourrus avec patience.

C'était l'attentionnée qui lui posait toujours une couverture sur les épaules quand il s'endormait en train de finir ses papiers tard le soir. La protectrice qui restait toujours à ses côtes avec Gokudera lorsqu'il était en réunion pour prévenir le moindre problème. La femme qui avait gagnée en beauté au point que de nombreux hommes venait le voir pour lui demander la permission de l'approcher – dans ces moments, il appréciait le sadisme dont faisait preuve Mukuro pour se débarrasser de ces prétendants à la noix.

Chrome s'était celle qui s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop pour les autres et jamais assez pour elle, comme maintenant alors qu'elle l'allongeait dans son lit, douce mais ferme, en insistant pour qu'il se repose un peu.

La gardienne du Brouillard était toujours là, dans l'ombre de son Ciel, tel une brume qui veillait avec bienveillance. Et avec les timbrés qu'il se traînait, l'avoir à ses côtés n'était pas de trop.


	2. Chapter 2

**IRREMPLAÇABLE **

**résumé** — elle est la brume, discrète et silencieuse qui reste dans l'ombre sans se montrer. Et pourtant, ils sont conscients que si elle n'était pas là, c'est tout leur univers qui s'effondrerait.

**genre** — amitié / famille / général.

**disclaimer** — les personnages sont à Amano Akira.

Voilà le deuxième one-shot, avec cette fois la Pluie au rendez-vous, soit ce cher Yamamoto.

En remerciant au passage **Destination Darkness** et mes amis anglophones qui ont prit le temps de commenter !

_Merci à tous & Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**ONE-SHOT 2 **

_**jouer avec la Pluie**_

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, malgré toutes ces années à tremper dans des affaires noires et glauques à souhait qui font que la mafia, c'est la mafia et pas le monastère ; c'est l'amour de Yamamoto Takeshi pour le base-ball.

Même maintenant que Tsuna était Boss de la plus grande famille à plein temps et qu'en tant que « bras-gauche » et gardien de la Pluie il restait à ses côtés et effectuait toutes sortes de mission, le jeune homme aimait toujours autant son sport de prédilection. Malgré les hurlements de Squalo à vous en rendre complètement sourd, il n'avait jamais pût se résoudre à abandonner définitivement la batte. Peut-être parce que c'était pour lui un moyen de rester le gentil Yamamoto souriant que tous connaissaient, et pas l'impitoyable tueur qui faisait la fierté de Reborn ...

Quoiqu'il en soit, souvent après un retour de mission difficile ou une longue journée harassante composée de réunions ennuyeuses, le brun appréciait de pouvoir se rendre sur le vaste terrain d'herbe derrière le manoir et pratiquer dans le calme, pour se vider de la tension accumulée et s'évacuer l'esprit.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était généralement tout seul ; les autres étaient soient envoyés un peu partout pour des raisons professionnels, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas se retrouver mêler à ce sport dit « d'abruti » - dixit Gokudera. Quant à Tsuna, il était toujours trop occupé à empêcher la Varia de l'assasiner ou à protéger le manoir des dégâts occasionnés par la Burme et le Nuage – et de toutes manières, il se blessait sitôt qu'il essayait de jouer avec lui, son tuteur trouvant amusant de remplacer le jeu par un « survival game » à chaque fois.

Mais il comprenait, et était déjà reconnaissant de pouvoir trouver le temps de continuer la pratique. C'est donc en solitaire que le gardien de la pluie se rendit sur le terrain en cette fin de journée. Il empoigna sa batte en bois favorite et tout est passé en second plan. Inlassablement, les yeux brillants il continuait de frapper la balle que lui crachait la machine automatique. Il était tellement prit dans son plaisir qu'il ne remarquai pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se tenait à quelques mètres, l'observant avec un doux sourire intrigué sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Chrome avait remarqué Yamamoto, elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de s'approcher pour mieux le regarder. Il semblait si heureux, avec son large sourire franc au visage et ses yeux emplis d'une satisfaction chaque fois qu'il frappait la balle avec une précision sans faille. Qui aurait soupçonner une pareille capacité à trancher tous les obstacles en deux sans une émotion visible chez ce jeune homme ?

L'unique femme gardien de la famille avait déjà eut l'occasion de travailler avec son homologue de la Pluie. Elle savait qu'il était redoutable et impitoyable sitôt qu'il avait son katana à la main. Il lui arrivait même de penser qu'il était plus fort encore qu'Hibari – d'ailleurs même lui reconnaissait la force de l'autre brun. Et en même temps ... en même temps il gardait cette certaine insouciance dans son comportement, ce caractère jovial et qui semblait ne jamais s'inquiéter de rien. Chrome admirait Yamamoto pour être ainsi, aussi fort et capable de sourire même dans les pires moments.

Elle s'approcha d'avantage, et cette fois l'épéiste prit conscience de sa présence.

— «** Yo Chrome ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**» la salua-t-il avec son entrain habituel.

— « **Je rentrais au manoir et ... Je t'ai vu alors je me demandais si je ...** » elle détourna légèrement le regard, le rouge aux joues. Même à vingt ans, il y avait certains traits de sa personnalités qui ne changeaient pas «** je me demandais si je pouvais te regarder un peu ?**»

Un grand sourire fendit le visage du Gardien de la Pluie en deux.

— « **Bien sûr ! Autant que tu veux !**»

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit pendant que son camarade continuait de réceptionner les balles. Les deux mafieux avaient apprit à se connaître depuis quelques années. La personnalité sociale et attirante de Takeshi avait fait qu'il avait absolument tenu à devenir l'ami de la jeune fille malgré son côté solitaire et timide. Au lycée il insistait chaque jour pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement et s'était plusieurs fois incrusté chez elle pour lui offrir des sushis ou juste venir la saluer.

Au fil du temps, Chrome avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du brun, ne sursautant même plus lorsqu'il la prenait par les épaules pour l'attirer dans une accolade affective – il avait cessé de faire cela en présence de Mukuro car l'illusionniste n'aimait pas vraiment le voir « dévergondé son innocente Nagi ». Et quand Tsuna avait quitté l'école pour suivre sa destinée de Parrain et que tous l'avaient suivit, ils avaient été amenés à plusieurs reprises à travailler ensemble, formant un duo performant et qui avait de bonnes relations. La Dokuro n'avait pas la même familiarité avec les autres gardiens, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir dire que Yamamoto était son ami.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le brun s'était arrêté et ne réagit que lorsqu'il lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

— « **Eh Chrome, tu as déjà jouée au base-ball ?**»

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, et se retrouva la seconde d'après avec une batte entre les mains.

— « **Tu veux essayer alors ? Je vais te montrer !**»

Elle secoua simplement la tête de haute en bas en guise de réponse, et se leva pour s'avancer sur le centre du terrain en compagnie de la Pluie qui s'est mit à frapper dans le vide afin de lui montrer le mouvement.

— « **Tu tiens la batte là et puis tu fais WOUSH ! Et tu frappes la balle comme ça : PAF. Et alors la balle part et tu fais WASH WASH !**»

... les explications de Yamamoto étaient toujours aussi dénuées de sens pour la nature humaine. Chrome ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, amusée. Il était l'un des rare capable de la faire rire, ce qui n'était pas rien – cette fille était une rigide c'est pas possible autrement. Suite aux explications qui l'avaient plus embrouillés qu'autre chose, elle partit se placer comme il lui avait montré tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le côté opposé du terrain, une balle à la main.

— « **Ok je vais lancer, tiens toi prête et fais comme je t'ai dis !**» criait-il pour se faire entendre.

Se tenant aussi prête qu'elle le pouvait, l'illusionniste déplaça légèrement ses jambes et leva le bras. Lorsque toutefois la balle est arrivée à une vitesse faramineuse sur sa personne, puisque cet idiot n'avait même pas pensé à retenir un minimum sa force, la fille de la Brume fit la seule chose que tout être humain ne voulant finir décapiter par une batte de base-ball ferait : elle ferma les yeux et frappa de toute ses forces.

CRASH

C'est le bruit que fit la fenêtre lorsque la balle la traversa de plein fouet. Yamamoto resta un instant sans voix, de même que l'illusionniste qui était livide à l'idée d'avoir dégradé le manoir ; puis il éclata de rire.

— « **Nice Chrome ! Un home-run du premier coup !**»

Il rejoignit la jeune femme et la prit par les épaules en la félicitant. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte avant de se souvenir d'une chose capitale.

— « **Takeshi-san ... Ce n'était pas la fenêtre de la chambre de l'homme aux Nuages ?**» demanda la borgne avec hésitation.

Oh merde.

— « **Ahaha ! Je crois que si ! On ferai mieux d'aller se planquer avant qu'il nous trouve !**»

Ce n'est pas le moment de rire crétin !

Les deux base-balleurs préférèrent donc s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible en sentant des ondes meurtrières plutôt familières se rapprocher. La Dokuro murmura tout de même, les joues rosies par l'excitation et les yeux brillants :

— « **La prochaine fois ... tu m'apprendras à viser ?**»

Un grand sourire joyeux lui répondit.

Désormais, Yamamoto Takeshi ne jouait plus seul au base-ball, et il devait avouer que c'était bien plus plaisant ainsi. Les fenêtres du manoir étaient parties pour souffrir encore longtemps ...


End file.
